A new kind of family
by The Little Pixie Girl
Summary: There is a new case for the team that involves two missing people. While trying to figure out what happened to the two people, Deeks gets a big surprise that he did not expect. How will this surprise effect his relationship with Kensi and his work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sorry beforehand if there are mistakes in the story, it has been a really long time since I last wrote something but please tell me if you like it.**

It was a bright and early morning in LA. Deeks was fast asleep even though it was a perfect surf weather. Kensi had been up for a little while trying to make breakfast but failing, so she just made coffee.

Deeks was starting to wake up slowly, stretching his arms out trying to locate Kensi. When he couldn't feel her or any heat on the bed he finally got up.

As he was walking down the stairs with his phone in his hand, it started ringing. He took the call and was greeted by Nell.

"Good morning Deeks, we need Kensi and you to come into ops now, there is a case on deck".

"We're coming as soon as possible" He answered her stopping on the last step to turn around going up the stairs again to get dressed and at the same time, he yelled "Kensi! we have to go into work get dressed!"

Kensi came into the bedroom not long after him. "Good morning babe," she said and walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips before going to the closet to find some clothes.

\- OPS -

Kensi and Deeks came into OPS as the last two, Sam and Callen was already there.

They all quickly said good morning to each other before Nell and Eric started to brief the rest.

"Marine Sarah Lane went missing two days ago, the military wants us to find her. She was working on a classified mission with information that could destroy America's relationship with China if it got into the wrong hands". Nell started off saying and then Eric took over.

"Her daughter Lux reported her missing. Sarah is a single mother to Lux Lane, she is 16-year-old, Lux is normally attending LA high school but no one has seen her since her mother went missing two days ago."

As Eric was telling them this he put a picture on the screen off both mother and daughter. The woman was a brunette with piercing green eyes, and the girl was a blond but with the same green eyes as her mother.

To Deeks, the woman looked familiar but he couldn't place her, he just knew that he had seen her before. Maybe on the street or in a shop or something like that.

"Hetty wants us to find the girl as well, maybe she can lead us to her mother". Nell said.

"Okay Kensi, Deeks, you two find the girl, we need some answers. Sam and I will go to the military base to talk to Sarah employer." Callen said and walked out of ops, with Sam, Kensi and Deeks close behind him.

\- Kensi's car -

Deeks and Kensi had been in the car for about 15 minutes driving to the house owned by Sarah Lane and Lux Lane. Kensi was starting to get a little worried for Deeks because he had been quite since they had left OPS.

"Hey, you okay?" Kensi asked Deeks, he didn't notice her asking at first, first when she asked again louder. He hadn't even noticed himself that he had been quite the entire time. He had been trying to place Sarah in his mind knowing he had met her before but still not being able to place her.

"Yeah it's just that I have met this Sarah before somewhere but I can't place her." He said. Kensi looked over at him a little concerned, not knowing if this Sarah was someone Deeks used to know.

"Maybe an old friend from school or someone you have seen in a store or on the streets before?" Kensi asked trying to help him place her.

"Yeah maybe, I don't know." He said and took a deep breath, this was really bothering him, normally he was good at remembering people.

\- The house of Sarah and Lux Lane -

Kensi picked the lock so they could get into the house. They both drew their guns as they walked into the house. They cleared the house fast as it turned out it wasn't very big.

The house had been searched by someone, there was stuff everywhere, drawers had been emptied the same with cabins both in the living room, bathroom and kitchen.

"Wow this placed is trashed, someone was clearly looking for something," Deeks said walking into the living room where Kensi was looking through some files.

There had also been a safe in the living room that had been opened rather roughly. Kensi picked up some papers that she assumed had been in the safe because they were lying in front of the safe.

Deeks had walked into the kitchen will Kensi still was in the living room. He was going through the fridge as he yelled: "They had less food here than you had before we moved in together!".

He didn't get a response so he walked into the living room again only to see Kensi sitting on the floor looking at a piece of paper with a shocked expression on her face and almost ready cry.

"Hey what's wrong babe?" He asked walking over to her.

"I think I know how you know Sarah Lane." She said quietly.

"How?" He asked now curious.

She handed him the paper she had in her hands looking up at him. He took the paper looked at it and said "Oh my god... This is not good."

In his hands, he was holding a birth certificate for Lux Lane and under the fathers named it said, Marty Deeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any mistakes there might be in this chapter. I'm still not the best at English but I am trying very hard.**

 **I have been thinking about trying to update this story around once or twice a week. But I will make no promises because my school and school work must come first, which I hope you all understand.**

 _Previously:_

 _"Hey what's wrong babe?" He asked walking over to her._

 _"I think I know how you know Sarah Lane." She said quietly._

 _"How?" He asked now curious._

 _She handed him the paper she had in her hands looking up at him. He took the paper looked at it and said "Oh my god... This is not good."_

 _In his hands, he was holding a birth certificate for Lux Lane and under the fathers named it said, Marty Deeks._

\- The house of Sarah and Lux Lane -

"I have a daughter? How is that possible? This doesn't make sense!" Deeks had been rambling for around 10 minutes now and it was starting to get on Kensi's nerves.

"Babe stop talking! We don't know if she is really yours, but if she is then at least now we know how you knew Sarah" Kensi said. She had no idea how to respond to this. What if the girl really was his daughter? It was hard for her to wrap her head around that.

"Why would this Sarah person put my name on the birth certificate if Lux isn't my daughter?" Deeks asked, to him nothing else would make sense but if Sarah knew he was the father of her daughter then why didn't she tell him. If Lux really was his daughter then he would have loved to see her grow up.

"I don't know, but you can ask her when we find her" She replied, looking around the room again to try and find something that could help them and the rest of the team find both the mother and the daughter.

While she was looking around Deeks put the birth certificate into an evidence bag maybe it would come in handy later.

Kensi had made her way further into the house and was now looking around a room she would assume was Lux's room. It wasn't your typical girly girl room. The walls were two different shades of green, one light the other a shade darker. At the end of the room stood a bed with a red bed sheet and red pillows and one teddy bear in the shape of a dog. A nightstand stood beside the bed. Kensi walked over to it to look at the things the girl had placed on it. There was a nightlight, an alarm clock, some body lotion and a hair band on the top of the nightstand. In the drawer, there was a crime book and a piggy bank full of money.

Because of that, Kensi figured that the people who had searched the house hadn't been robbers looking for money.

Out of curiosity, she picked up the book to look at the back of it but as she turned the book around a picture fell out of the front of the book. She picked it up from the floor and looked at it. She was once again shocked. It was a picture of a much younger version of Deeks. She turned it around and on the back, it said Your father Marty Deeks at the farmer's market in 1993.

So, her Deeks was the father of this young girl. A clump formed in Kensi's throat that she couldn't swallow and she was close to tears. How could this happen now that things were going so good with them? She had no idea what was going to happen to them when they found the girl. She knew already that Deeks, of course, would want the girl in his life, but would he still want children with her now that he had a child already.

She tried to tell herself that of course he still wanted kids with her but she was having a hard time convincing herself.

After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and with the picture in hand walked out into the living room again where Deeks still was going through some of the other papers from the safe.

"Did you find something?" He asked not even looking up. He had found a rather interesting note amongst the papers. It was a thread that had been made out to Sarah saying: If you don't give us your work then we will find your daughter and kill her!

"Not anything to do with the case no, but I did find something I think you should see." She said, hoping her voice sounded normal.

"Okay, I think I have something that might help us with the case. It is a threat from what I would guess is the kidnappers." He said as he got up from the floor, he walked over to Kensi and handed her the note and at the same time she handed him the picture she had found inside the girl's book.

Kensi looked at the note and had to agree with him, it had to come from the kidnapper's anything else wouldn't make sense.

Deeks looked at the picture shocked, he remembered that day at the market and now he knew who Sarah Lane was. They were dating around that time, but she was both new in town and was leaving town again not long after and he never saw her again after that. They had dated around two months but they had only slept together once and that was the night before she had to leave town again and they had used protection.

"So, I guess that I might actually have a teenage daughter" He finally said. To Kensi it had felt like he had been stuck in time because he had once again been very quiet for some time.

"Yeah, I guess so too," she said.

After that, they left the house, if there was more to be found there than the crime lab would find it.

\- Sarah Lanes work -

Callen and Sam were greeted by Sarah boss when they walked into the office where Sarah spent most of her work hours.

"Can I help you with anything?" Asked the man.

"I hope so, I'm special agent G. Callen and this is special agent Sam Hanna we are with the NCIS. We are looking for Sarah Lane. She was reported missing by her daughter two days ago and now her daughter is also missing, we were hoping you could tell us what Sarah was working on." Callen said.

"I'm sorry, I can't, that is classified." He said not really looking sorry for it.

"Can we see where she was working then?" Sam said. He was not very patient and especially when there was a child missing.

"Of course, you can see that but there won't be anything there about the case Sarah was working on." The man answered and started walking down a hallway and then turned left and down the next hallway. At the end of the hallway, there were three doors and the man turned to door number two on the left side and opened it.

"Here it is, please don't take anything without telling me about it first." Sarah's boss said and then left without another word.

"What an unpleasant man," Sam said and looked at Callen. The second they got eye contact Sam knew Callen was thinking the same thing.

They looked around the office for around an hour before heading back to OPS without any new information that could help them find Sarah Lane and Lux Lane.


End file.
